


Counting Blessings

by SilverFox89



Series: From Then to Now [28]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, New Years, Sappy moments, silly Nara antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFox89/pseuds/SilverFox89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The New Year is a time to put troubles behind us. Shikamaru, Neji, and Yoshino are more than ready to do so. It helps that they wind up making a certain Hyūga uncle feel blessed by their silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Between writer's block and depression, the stories just didn't interest me for a long time. Bad, I know, but I'm back on track and I only have to type out the last two stories since they're both written out on paper. 
> 
> Prompt #28: Celebrating a Holiday
> 
> As to the man who hit and killed my baby brother while under the influence of alcohol, he was sentenced to twenty-five years in a State Penitentiary during early November. It's finally over for me and my family. And even though it still hurts, we can move on even though we'll never be the same.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me for this long everyone! And on a happier topic, I was given plot bunnies by some ideas posted on Tumblr by wonderful Okami-Rayne, so you can look forward to at least three stories from those bunnies at some point in time. If you don't know who Okami-Rayne is you can find all of her works on FanFiction.net  
> She is an utterly amazing writer. Go read her work if you haven't yet. And if you have, that's great!

"I can't believe it's already been over two months," Shikamaru said as he, Neji, and his mother, Yoshino walked up the road leading to the Hyūga Clan compound and its front gates.

 

The cold winter night air was crisp and sharp causing Neji's breath to mist as he laughed softly. "Indeed. We haven't really been able to see oji-sama, Hinata, or Hanabi since we've returned."

 

"That's because the two of you got called away almost as soon as you got back from your honeymoon vacation. Honestly, the higher ups could have given you both time to settle back into your home, at the very least," Yoshino complained. "Hiashi and the others were so looking forward to seeing you after you came home."

 

"Well, they're going to see us today, okay? It's the New Year, Kaa-san, stop thinking about last year's troubles and focus on the fact that we are visiting Neji's side of the family," Shikamaru stated.

 

"Shikamaru is right, Kaa-san. Besides, you should remember that they will be coming over to your compound tomorrow to celebrate with us. At your invitation, no less," Neji reminded his mother in-law.

 

"That's true," Yoshino acquiesced. "Will Shino-kun be coming with Hinata-chan?"

 

"Yes," Neji said. "In fact, both Shino and Shibi will be there tomorrow. Hinata is very close to her due date and both of the Aburame men are exceedingly overprotective at the moment."

 

Shikamaru chuckled, "Doesn't she have another three weeks before Shiko-chan is due?"

 

"She does. In fact, Hinata told me that Sakura said that she may even be late in going into labor," Neji stated.

 

Yoshino looked at her son in-law with surprise in her eyes. "Oh? Why?"

 

"According to Sakura, Hinata should be showing signs of pre-labor since - from what her mother's hospital records say - Hitomi-oba-sama showed signs as early as seven and a half months into her pregnancy. Hinata had nearly all the same symptoms her mother had from the beginning and it was expected for Hinata to show immediate signs of pre-labor as well," Neji explained.

 

"Well, all pregnancies are different, Neji," Yoshino said.

 

"I know, but Hinata takes after mother so much. It would not have surprised any of us if she had done so in this way as well."

 

Yoshino shot a narrow eyed look at her  son's back since he had pulled ahead of them slightly when the two had slowed down. "You can never really tell in a first time pregnancy, Neji. I remember being in labor for thirty-eight hours with Shikamaru, despite him coming three weeks early. I honestly couldn't figure out whether or not he actually wanted to be born that day."

 

The Nara male gave her a disgruntled look over his shoulder. "How is it my fault? It's not like I could make the conscious decision to do either. Anyway, you can talk to Hinata about all of this once we get inside since we're here. It's freaking freezing out here and I don't know about the two of you, but I would definitely like to go inside and get something warm to drink!"

 

"Well, you certainly won't have to wait very long, Shikamaru-san," an older Hyūga man said with a small, but sincere, smile as he opened the gate. "It is good see that you and Neji are well."

 

"I should say the same, Ko! How are you?" Neji called to the older male as he approached the gate.

 

"Well enough. Still chasing little ones who try to get into trouble at the very least," Ko said with a wry look.

 

"Your leg giving you any trouble?" Shikamaru eyed the older man in concern.

 

"Not nearly as much as it use to. Between the medication, therapy, and child minding I do very well most days. Tsunade-sama says that I will never return to active duty but I am content to stay home and teach the next generation. It is very rewarding to watch them succeed," Ko said. "Hopefully, I will have many long years in me so that I might help teach Hinata-sama's own children one day."

 

"A noble sentiment, Ko, and one that I too hope to see fulfilled," a male voice from behind Ko said. "But, please, do allow our kin entry. It is quite a bit colder than any of us are use to this winter and I, for one, do not wish to linger for longer than absolutely necessary. I highly doubt they wish to linger either."

 

"Yo, oji-san," Shikamaru lifted a gloved hand in greeting. "I second that notion, by the way."

 

Yoshino tried to smack her son on the back of his head but Shikamaru quickly ducked, laughing as he escaped through the gate. Yoshino shook her head, muttering under her breath. "Rude brat. I taught you better that."

 

Hiashi eyed his grinning nephew in-law oddly and Shikamaru winked at him slyly, saying as he walked towards the Hyūga home, "What? If I didn't aggravate her every once and awhile she'd think I'm not her kid anymore."

 

"Ha! If you were respectful all the the time I'd think you were sick, brain washed, or some kind of clone created by our enemies," Yoshino exclaimed loudly.

 

"See," Shikamaru called over his shoulder. "I rest my case."

 

Hiashi shook his head in bewildered wonderment and Neji chuckled with amusement. "They actually do this on occasion, oji-sama. Harmless fun for them, to be completely honest."

 

"Until snow gets involved," Shikamaru called back. He continued with a smirk, "then all bets are off. I remember how she shoved a handful of snow down the back of my shirt when I was seven. Sadistic woman."

 

"Oh? And you're not sadistic? You dumped a whole bucket of the stuff on me from the the roof of our house when you were right!"

 

Shikamaru cackled gleefully as he stepped onto the porch, "Revenge was so totally worth the punishment I got for that!"

 

"Do they always bicker like this?" Ko asked softly.

 

"No. For a long time things were very quiet and subdued between them. Shikamaru was quiet for fear of reminding his mother of Shikaku too much. Yoshino's quietness was caused by the fear of chasing her only son and child away if she worried and nagged him too much. It's only been in more recent months that she's regained her spark after her husband passed away. It hit them both very hard and it's good to see them like this again," Neji said just as quietly, his eyes soft with both grief and fondness for the Nara duo.

 

"Nara Shikaku's death was a hard blow for all of Konoha," Hiashi said in a low tone. "Not only did we loose one of our best strategists and best Jōnin Commander, ever, but the Nara Clan lost a good man and an excellent leader. But enough of such talk. The New Year is upon us and it is time to put the past behind us."

 

"Agreed," Neji and Ko said in unison.

 

"Yo, slowpokes! Hurry it up, would you!"

 

"Shikamaru!"

 

"Oi, watch it! You'll poke some poor person's eyes out, flailing around like that!"

 

"It'll be your's if you don't behave!"

 

"Yeah, yeah. Stop nagging me already."

 

"Don't you 'yeah, yeah' me young man! You're not too old for me to bend you over my knee, Shikamaru!"

 

"I'd like to see you try!"

 

Neji, unable to stop himself, threw his head back and laughed (a loud, carefree sound that always caught Shikamaru's attention instantly, his breath hitching and his eyes softening). The Nara turned and smiled at his husband, eyes warm and happy even as his mother shoved him. He turned immediately and pulled her into a bear hug that  lifted Yoshino off of her feet. "Can't push me around now, you troublesome woman!"

 

"I'll show you troublesome, brat!"

 

"Oi! Stop kicking me!"

 

"Then put me down!"

 

Neji shook his head with a grin and chuckled. "At least life with those two will never be boring."

 

"Indeed," Hiashi murmured as he watched the Naras' antics. The Hyūga compound had never felt so lively and Hiashi couldn't help but count that as a blessing. The life those two brought to Neji and, by extension, his family was more than he'd ever hoped to ask for.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was Hiashi's pov at the end and I know you guys probably wanted more Neji/Shikamaru, but I wanted to shed some light on how their relationship changed things for him and how he's no longer quite as stern as he use to be. Hope I was able to portray him as a well spoken Noble man while still being more relaxed.


End file.
